Call Me Mom
by Lils
Summary: Takes place after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father. It's a Piper and Chris bonding fic. They've been avoiding each other since Piper found out. Not anymore. One Shot.


_Disclaimer: _Don't own it. And too lazy to write a clever disclaimer.

_Summary: _Takes place after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father. It's a Piper and Chris bonding fic. With some Wyatt involved.

_Call Me Mom_

"Chris?" Piper called tentatively.

No answer, no orbs. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Where is he?" she asked herself already knowing the answer. Avoiding her. He was avoiding her, like he had been doing for the past two days. Ever since Paige and Phoebe decided to tell her that their annoying, neurotic whitelighter that she had thrown out and mistrusted was actually her annoying, neurotic son from the future. They were both doing a thoroughly good job of avoiding the other. But after much pushing from Phoebe and Paige, she had finally tried to call her son.

"Chris?" she called again hopefully, but already knowing that he wasn't coming. She sighed and turned to her oldest son who was currently stuffing his dinner of spaghetti into his mouth and all over the rest of his face.

"Where is your little brother?" she asked the small blond boy who returned her question with a careful look on his face which clearly said, "I don't have a little brother."

"I know you don't," Piper responded to his unspoken words. The confused look on Wyatt's face only continued to grow with every word she spoke. "Well, not for a few more months anyway. And you better be nice to him, okay? He cares about you a lot and risked a lot to come save you."

Wyatt said nothing in response to his mother's words. He merely continued to give her an extremely confused look on his face as he stuffed another handful of spaghetti into his mouth. Piper basically took this as an invitation to continue.

"I never have any idea what to say to him. He's so secretive about the future, so we can't really talk about that. And since we can't talk about the future, we can't really talk about him. And he already knows all about us, so we can't really talk about that either."

She glanced at her little boy, almost forgetting that she had actually been talking to him before. Then she placed a hand on her stomach. Her other little boy. Wyatt was going to have a little brother to play with and do all the things that she got to do with your sister.

"You'll like having a little brother. I have two little sisters, and I like them. Most of the time," she told him as he let out a tiny giggle. "And you better protect him, okay? You make sure no one teases him or bosses him around or any demons hurt him."

"Otay, Mommy," the little boy answered distractedly as he concentrated on smashing all of the peas on his plate into much. Piper let out a small sigh. He clearly had not been listening to a single word his mother had spoken.

"Thanks for listening," she responded sarcastically as the little boy just gave her his most innocent smile, and then went back to playing with his dinner since he had given up on actually attempting to get inside his mouth. "Should I call him again?"

"Kiss!" he answered energetically as Piper leaned over and kissed him on the top of his head, but, to her surprise, she was met with much resistance from her son.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be embarrassed by that until you were older?" she asked, looking slightly hurt.

"No! I want Kiss!" Wyatt said leaving his mother confused and worried as he orbed out of his highchair.

"Wyatt!" she called worriedly running out of the kitchen to look for him. "Paige! Phoebe! Chris! Has anyone seen…"

"Relax," she heard Chris's voice call as she turned to see Chris standing by the stairs holding a very happy Wyatt. "I was checking the Book of Shadows when suddenly he orbed in. I figured you'd be freaking out."

"I don't freak out, I just worry intensely," Piper replied loftily. Chris let out a laugh as he handed Wyatt back to Piper who went to set him back down in the highchair in the kitchen.

"No offense, Mom, but, you freak out," he replied as he followed her into the kitchen. Piper sharply turned to face her son.

"Mom?" she repeated slowly. He called her Mom. That word had never sounded quite as wonderful as it did just now. Chris paled, misreading her reaction.

"I'm sorry, Piper," he apologized quickly, looking slightly depressed. "It slipped. I didn't mean to. I just… I won't… If you don't want me to call you that…"

"No! No! Mom is fine. You can call me Mom if you want to," Piper said hastily as she tried to amend the situation.

"Thanks," he answered looking a little embarrassed. "It's fine if you don't want me to. I mean, I'm not really your son yet, am I?"

"You have another sibling?" Piper asked faintly. If she wasn't pregnant with Chris, then who was she pregnant with? Was there another sibling between Wyatt and Chris? Another child. Three children. Three magical children. Three magical children to raise by herself.

"No, that's me in there. Don't worry," Chris said awkwardly, gesturing towards her stomach. "I just meant that I really haven't been born yet."

"Well, you may not be born yet, but you're still my son, whether you're a tiny little fetus or a neurotic 23-year-old," she told him sincerely as he let out another small laugh. She had heard him laugh more tonight than she had the whole time that he had been here.

"You think I'm neurotic?" he asked looking a little surprised by what she had said.

"Just a little," she replied.

"Gee, thanks," he responded sardonically.

"I thought we talked about this," Piper said, giving her son a serious look.

"What?" he asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"You're supposed to call me Mom," she said, replacing the serious look with a large grin.

"It's really fine if you don't," Chris said quietly as he looked down at his feet. He didn't want to make her feel awkward by having him call her Mom when he was only ten years younger than her.

"No, no, no," Piper repeated grabbing his hand, and lifting his head so she could look directly into his eyes. "Chris, call me Mom."

"Thanks," he said again as he received a glare from her. He let out a dramatic sigh before adding, "Mom."

"That's better," she said looking very pleased as she pulled her son into a hug.


End file.
